creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Tallgrass
Basic Information Common Tallgrass is a patch of thickset green grass stalks a quarter to a third as big as the height of one block, but a little broader than one block in width. Three slightly different types of Tallgrass exist, they mainly differentiate in height and only slightly in color. Tallgrass is one of two sources of Wheat Seeds that can be randomly added as an occasional additional harvest when collecting Tallgrass - or when collecting ochre yellow Savannah Tallgrass, which is the second source of Wheat Seeds. Tallgrass naturally occurs on green blocks of Grass in many biomes like Woodlands, Grasslands, Forests, Swamplands, valleys between Mountains and rarely also around oases in Canyons. These flammable light green grass stalks are not able to regrow nor to spawn in time after world creation. Different to most Flowers, patches of Tallgrass do not have a cubic shape, but can still be placed on every type of ground or blocks just like they are. However, Tallgrass is not solid, so player characters and Creatures can pass through it. No crafting recipe is known that will make use of Tallgrass. This flammable grass can be used for decoration and as a Fuel for Forges though. How to obtain Tallgrass can only be found on natural blocks of Grass that form the topmost layer of many biomes like Woodlands (where player characters will usually spawn on any new game world), Grasslands, Forests (with or without Autumnwood trees in them), of Swamplands near Bog Water, in most green valleys between Mountains and only rarely in oases of Canyons around lakes made of Mineral Water. Different from Tallgrass, Grass is just the grassy ground where Tallgrass can occasionally be found on; it is a cubic block with green grass texture on its top side extending a little to all 4 sides over a brown dirt texture. Tallgrass plants are part of any newly created Creativerse game world, since they are fixed elements of the prefabricated template worlds that every newly created Creativerse is a copy of. To collect Tallgrass, no Power Cell is required and no Mining Cell will lose durability when harvesting Tallgrass except for outdated Wood Mining Cells. When picking up the cubic block of Grass with a patch of Tallgrass on top (no matter if naturally occuring there or having been placed), the Tallgrass will automatically be added as a harvest, just like Red Mushrooms, Savannah Tallgrass, Reeds, Cattails and the like. Tallgrass does not grow (these plants do not spawn in time by themselves) after world creation nor will it regrow after being plucked; it also cannot be grown nor "crafted" by players. It does not seem possible to multiply Tallgrass by placing it on the ground and picking it up again either. Such, Tallgrass is a finite resource, but since it can be placed, it can optionally be infinitely bought as part of building kits for Blueprints. Wheat Seeds When collecting Tallgrass, Wheat Seeds will occasionally and automatically be obtained as an additional random harvest. The same goes for Savannah Tallgrass that can only be found on natural blocks of ochre yellow Savannah Grass in Savannah biomes only. Even Tallgrass and Savannah Tallgrass that has been placed by players will still sometimes "drop" Wheat Seeds when being picked up again. In this way, Wheat Seeds can theoretically be harvested in endless amounts from just only one patch of Tallgrass or one patch of Savannah Tallgrass. How to use No crafting recipes are known that would make use of Tallgrass and it cannot be processed into pigment, slopes or anything else. These grass stalks also do not glow in the dark at all. Tallgrass can be placed into the game world for decoration, however these plants are not solid (no collision mesh), so the movement of player characters and Creatures will not be obstructed; they cannot stand on Tallgrass either, but will pass through it like through thin air. When placing Tallgrass, the height variant that will appear seems to depend on the block or rather exact location where you are placing the patch of Tallgrass on. Please note that just like Weeds, Savannah Tallgrass, Red Mushrooms, Reeds, Cattails, Lilypads, thin layers of Snow and the like, Tallgrass can be replaced and such deleted if blocks or items are placed directly at and such into it. Even though Tallgrass is not a cubic block, it can be fully rotated into all directions by pointing your cursor at a patch of this grass, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated plant, block or item, so that all plants of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Tallgrass is not known to make any type of Creatures spawn. These plants can be put on display in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where the grass stalks will be displayed in a smaller size. Anything that is placed into slots of display containers cannot be rotated. Another option would be to simply place a patch of these grass stalks onto the pots in the game world instead of into their slots which will let the plants keep their size; however Tallgrass is a bit too bride and won't "fit" properly then, you will also be able to see the grass stalks hovering above Flower Pots a little, since these pots are lower than one block. Flammable Attention: Tallgrass is flammable! When placing Tallgrass close to (or especially directly above) torches or any other items with open flames or fiery blocks like Hardened Lava, Tallgrass can easily start to burn to nothingness in hot environments that make a heat meter show up, like Oceans, Jungles or the Lava layer, but also in much cooler Swamplands. Placing several torches and/or other heat sources with open flames next to each other can even raise the chances to set flammable plants like Tallgrass on fire. Liquid Lava or Fire Bombs will immediately set Tallgrass ablaze. If Tallgrass starts burning, the flames are then able to spread to other nearby flammable plants, blocks and materials, even across gaps of 1-2 blocks on game worlds and player claims where the "fire spreading" option is enabled. This way a whole wooden building or forest (especially Wildwood, Parchwood, Weepwood and Shorewood) can burn down in the worst case. Fire cannot be extinguished by using liquids, but it can be stopped from spreading by claiming the area and making sure that the claim (advanced) option "fire sim (=spreading) enabled" is disabled (by default). Fire Bombs and Flaming Skulls will have no effect on these claims either. It is also possible for owners of the game world (F2P players included) to toggle the spreading of fire on a whole game world in the basic world options (type ESC, click on "edit world" and activate the option "disable fire spread"). Another option to stop fire from spreading would be to create forest aisles/swaths wide enough so that the flames cannot leap over. Fuel Tallgrass can be used as a Fuel source in a Forge. Like Wood blocks, tree Leaves and other vegetal materials, Tallgrass is merely tier 1 fuel and will burn only slowly. Like Leaves of any uncorrupted tree, Shrubs, Savannah Tallgrass and Weeds, 4 patches of Tallgrass are necessary for each smelting or hardening process of the Forge. Each process in the Forge (to harden, melt, burn or roast one unit of Ore, Beeswax, Chizzard Gizzard, Tourmaline etc.) has to be accompanied with Fuel that has to be filled into the Forge together with the forgeable materials. When interacting with a Forge (click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key while looking at the Forge that has been placed into the game-world), the inventory window will be temporarily reorganized to list all "forgeable" materials that you currently carry on top, followed by a list of all raw materials that can be used as a Fuel. You can now (right-)click on the material that you want to to smelt, harden or the like, and next you will have to (right-)click on one Fuel type. Then you will be informed about the time that the Forge will require to complete this (one) process with the type of Fuel you have chosen in the Forge window. After filling more materials into the queue of the Forge (up to 21), the total time of all pending processes will be displayed in the Forge window too. Trivia Tallgrass not part of very old game worlds created during Early Access before April 8th 2015, since they were implemented with update R14 together with a variety of biomes and new plants like Reeds, Weeds, Savannah Tallgrass and the like. Category:Plants Category:Fuel Category:Forest Category:Woodlands Category:Grassland Category:Swamplands Category:Flammable Category:Smashable